Tom Paris: A life without her
by Semperi Lannor
Summary: Tom Paris wakes up in a strange hospital, on a strange world, without any memory of his life, or his past. He's on a strange world, where people can do strange things. Who is the woman with the bumpy forehead Tom can't remember? Will Tom ever find his true home?
1. Chapter 1

Tom awoke. His vision swam in nauseating circles

He looked around, observing a clean but sparsely decorated room.

"Where am I?!"

It looked like he was in a hospital. A voice, a feminine voice spoke.

His eyes followed his ears, until they found a female human-esque brunette with inquisitive amber eyes.

"Mister Paris?" She spoke his name strangely, as if she hadn't heard a name like it before.

"You're in the Katara memorial Hospital. We found the wreckage of your Shuttle near Old

Oma-shu. You were the only one to survive the crash. I'm sorry."

There was a flash of light, suddenly..

He saw himself with a woman, who had a very bumpy forehead (Definitely not the same species as Tom) in the bridge of a shuttle.

The woman spoke into a monitor, to a woman wearing a black and red uniform

"We'll be back in about 5 days captain."

"Alright, we'll rendezvous with you and Paris here a week," the captain spoke, "Have a good honeymoon. Janeway out."

The monitor flickered off, and she turned around, looking at me with a sparkle in her eyes. Oh such eyes! They held a thousand stars, tenfold nebulas. In those eyes were an emotion that could only be love. Love for who, though? Did bumpy-forehead love him? No, that name would never do, he looked back at her. What was her name? Be'lanna, he told him self, her name was Be'lanna Torrea, who was looking at him, with a grin spreading over her face.

A console beeped, and then a micro-nebula collided with them.

Flash.

Another flash, louder.

Sparks flew, monitors chirped. Be'lanna zoned into damage-control mode. "Both nacelles are both leaking plasma, " she cried out "Shield and life support are down, we aren't gonna make it!"

B'Elanna's face was the image of fear.

Over the view screen, he saw a green and blue planet swirling in front of them.

"We have to land"

"Everything we have is offline."

"Tom. We can only transport 1 person." Be'lanna Torres-Paris said, in her final moments.

"It had to be you, 'Lanna."

"No, Tom. I'm sorry. I love you!" her voice broke, as her eyes watered. Time slowed down, as Tom heard a buzzing noise, and blue lights he associated with being transported.

"NO!" Tom heard himself screaming, but it was too late. He energized on the shore of a lake, as he saw a small ship streak across the atmosphere, burning up.

He was back in the Katara memorial hospital, and the brunette Doctor was gone.

He lost consciousness.

* * *

**A.N.:**

**This is my first fanfic, what do you think of it? Please leave C+C!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams and Reality

He awoke again, a feeling of Déjà-vu passing over him.

He was feeling much stronger, and he tried to sit up. He didn't quite make it.

The woman was there. "You passed out last time I visited you. I'm Dr. Suma. You're in the Intensive care wing. Do you know where you are?" Tom croaked, his voice out of use. "You said I was in a hospital, but other than that.. How did I get here? Did anybody come with me?" "There was one other, who appears to be a female, she didn't survive the crash."

Thomas Eugene Paris barely held back a sob. His wife was gone.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Paris."

On queue, a combadge looking thing on Dr. Suma's shirt chirped.

"I need to go attend another patient. If you need anything, call a nurse."

She walked away, her shoes making a loud clicking noise as they clipped the spotless, clean floor.

Tom rested for the rest of the day, fading in and out of consciousness. He tried to remember more about the mysterious, bumpily headed woman he only knew as "Be'lanna". The only things he remembered were images of her in a particular grove of trees, beside a lake, with a few dozen people sitting in chairs, clapping and whooping as he kissed wore a beautiful wedding dress. He also recollected an older man. He wore an important looking uniform, and sat behind a desk with a large frown on his face, talking about something called Starfleet and something about grades, and lack of responsibility. Could it have been his father?

Tom's brain was proverbially fried, he was dehydrated and tired. All of this mental digging could tire you at quite the rate; he called for a nurse. He politely asked for a glass of water, and found himself starting to flirt with her. It was like second nature to him. How peculiar. He drank some water, and promptly tumbled into a deep, dreamless sleep. He awoke with a start, and after noting it was dark out, and the city skyline was lit up quite picturesquely, he fell asleep. Now he dreamed of himself in a class, listening to a particularly boring 8th grade school teacher (Mr. Cooper, he recalled.) drone on, and on and on about the Third World War, "yaddah yaddah Eugenics. Yaddah yaddah yaddah Khan.. " so on, and so forth. Tom was only thinking what he would do when he got home from school. His dad was away on Vulcan, so the Tom could do anything he could fool his pureblood (Or whatever passed for it. It was the 24th century, nobody was only one nationality. It was unheard of.) Scottish nanny, Athdora McGonagall. She was quite gullible, and so Tom often made fun of her behind her back, after tricking her into letting him have his way. Thomas Eugene Paris slept on..

* * *

More comments/criticism please?


End file.
